Wireless positioning system, such as satellite positioning system, enables a receiver to locate its own position by referring to a plurality of transmitters, e.g., satellites, of the wireless positioning system. Each of the transmitters broadcasts unique data and/or messages carried in a wireless signal. The data/messages of a transmitter are related to location of the transmitter, also allow the receiver to determine a distance from the receiver to the transmitter. As the receiver receives the wireless signals from multiple transmitters, the receiver distinguishes data of each transmitter, calculates a relative distance from the receiver to each transmitter according to the data, and finally resolves position of the receiver itself according to relative distances respectively from the multiple transmitters; a position information can then be provided to reflect position of the receiver itself.